


Arthur And All His Boyfriends

by Idfk_5064



Series: Arthur One Shots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Brothers, England had a lot of boyfriends, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied Sexual Content, Kirkland brothers, Multi, Teenagers, UK brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idfk_5064/pseuds/Idfk_5064
Summary: All of Arthur's boyfriends and Allistors thoughts on them.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Arthur One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606888
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Arthur And All His Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> (I might write more stories like this because why not)
> 
> (Oldest to youngest)  
> Scotland: Allistor, 17  
> Wales: Dylan, 16  
> England: Arthur, 15  
> N.Ireland: Conner, 13  
> Sealand: Peter, 10
> 
> Where I live you go to high school when you're 13, which is why at the end Conner also attends high school.

**Francis**

Francis was the first of many, to Allistors dismay.  
Francis and Arthur had been friends since they were 7, so when one day Arthur came home smiling sweetly at Francis and holding hands, Allistor ignored it.

Until he had walked in on them.

Frankly, he wasn't surprised his younger brother was gay.  
It was just a surprise Francis was.

Which was why Allistor had loudly announced "You're gay?" To the furiously blushing couple.

He went to bed with fresh bruises from Arthur tackling him after he had said those 2 words.

Allistor kept it a secret, but it was only a matter of time until Dylan found out.   
Dylan was protective of Arthur, those 2 being the closest out of all the brothers.   
Allistor half expected Dylan to freak out or interrogate Francis, but he was proven wrong.

Dylan had been happy when Arthur told him and had congratulated the two, many, many, times.

But many, many, times did Allistor see Dylan glare at Francis everytime the young couple were too touchy. 

Conner was confused when he found out. His mind hadn't realised people with the same gender could love one another. But, he was only 11 when it had happened.

Meanwhile, Peter was only 8. 

They were happy and smiling for about 7 months, before Allistor walked in on Dylan and Arthur hugging, with Arthur's silent crying as the background noise.

Arthur assured Allistor that he and Francis were still friends and that they both mutually decided to break up, but he always saw a sad expression loom on Arthur's face whenever they talked about his first boyfriend, so Allistor learned to avoid the topic.

**Gilbert**

It was only about 2 months after Arthur and Francis broke up before Arthur introduced him to another boy, Gilbert.

His hair was shockingly pale and his eyes looked blood red, but whenever Arthur talked about his new friend, his face lit up and he became louder and giddy.

It was only a matter of time before Arthur and Gilbert started dating.

Surprisingly, Allistor was the first to find out about his brothers feelings. Arthur had visited his bedroom after dinner and asked what to do about his feelings.

Arthur had started crying.   
"I've only just broken up with Francis and yet I already like someone else." He had whispered to Allistor.

Allistor shrugged.  
"You like him, why not tell him?" 

The next day Arthur had come home late, face red and hickies on his neck. 

Gilbert was loud, narcissistic and not very smart. But, for some reason, Arthur seemed entranced by him. And vice versa. 

It took 2 weeks for Dylan to pull Arthur aside and question what was happening between them.

Despite their happiness and clear love for each other, Arthur convinced Dylan that they were just friends. 

It took Dylan complaining non-stop about how odd the pair were to make Allistor realise Arthur had entrusted him with the secret of him and Gilbert's relationship.

They were happy for months, until Arthur had sobbed into Allistors shoulder that Gilbert was moving back to Germany.  
Allistor reassured him that they could Skype and text.  
Eventually that stopped.

**Kiku**

  
Allistors first thoughts on the small boy was of that, how small he was.  
It only struck him later that Arthur and him were dating.

Unlike with both of Arthur's exes, who were always laughing, hugging and touching, these two barely spoke. Instead they shared small glances and smiles, and preferred to hang out alone in Arthur's bedroom.

It was no surprise to Allistor that only a few weeks after Kiku started showing up at the Kirkland house, he stopped.

When he asked Arthur, he had only replied "it was for the best."  
After that they never mentioned Kiku again.

**Alfred**

The first time Allistor met the American boy was when he had walked into Arthur's room, and perched on top on his younger brother was a shirtless man.

After being scolded to knock first, Allistor learnt the boys names as 'Alfred' and that they had already been dating for a month before.

Now, Conner had reached an age were he understood his brothers sexuality and wouldn't stop pestering Arthur about the two.  
Conner was the second closest to Alfred, after Arthur, and the relationship between the two were a lot like a father-son relationship. 

Dylan has disapproved of Alfred. Since the 3 oldest boys all attended the same high school Dylan had heard rumours of Alfred's infamous past with dating.  
He was known as a player and a cheater.  
So of course Allistor was weary of said man.

Ironically, the Arthur who had argued with both Dylan and Allistor about how faithful Alfred was, was also the same Arthur who had could be heard arguing with Alfred about faithfulness.

Allistor had heard the full argument and learnt of Alfred bedding 2 other girls at the same time he and Arthur were dating.

The next day at school Allistor had hunted down Alfred and warned him to never talk to Arthur again.

When all 3 boys were walking back home after school, Arthur thanked them and explained he had broken up with Alfred that day.  
At first Conner had been sad to learn that the two broke up, but he became proud of Arthur when Dylan had explained the situation to him.

A silent agreement was shared between the brothers, which was to never utter Alfred's name ever again.

Even Peter stuck by it.

**Antonio**

  
After no new boys appered by Arthur's side for almost a year, it was a shock to one day walk in to see a tanned, greened eyed boy glance up at him from their dinner table.

When he first met Antonio he immmedatly thought it was another one of Arthur's boyfriend, which led to him greeting the boy in a not-so formal way.

He got a scolding by Arthur explaining they were forced to work on a school project together.   
He also kept bringing up him and Antonio were not dating.  
At least at that point of time they weren't dating. But, after Antonio showing up weeks after the due date of said project it didn't take a genius to work out they were more than just strangers or classmates.

It was really funny, actually.  
They weren't dating just yet, but were very oobviously crushing on each other.   
Antonio accompanied the now four brothers on their way home almost everyday.

Then one day Allistor, Dylan and Conner were complaining about how late Arthur was as they had to wait almost an hour at school until they got a text from Arthur to go home.

Allistor, being the good older brother he was, watched Conner and Dylan disappear down the street to their house, while he waited for Arthur.

It took almost another hour until his younger brother appeared, holding the hands of a very familiar green eyed boy.

He watched the two blush furiously and giggle all the way home.

He felt himself smiling as he watched the two stare at each other. 

Dylan didn't take the news very well.  
He was still skeptical of any boys Arthur dated,e specially after Alfred.   
It took them 9 months of happiky dating until Dylan finally let his guard down and gazed approvingly at the couple.

Antonio was charming and got along with all of the Kirkland brothers. Even Peter, who was a bit anti-social and disliked people, would smile and joke around with him.

Almost every night Allistor could hear Arthur giggling on the phone to Antonio, and whenever the two boys were alone in Arthur's bedroom he always made sure to knock.


End file.
